Motion sensor cameras are used in the wild to take pictures of animals that pass by the cameras. The motion sensor cameras sense the motion of the animals passing by the camera and quickly take a picture of the animals. The motion sensor cameras can be equipped with a flash for taking pictures of the animals in low light. Typically, the motion sensor cameras are connected to a tree and can be held by the tree using a strap that surrounds the tree and connects to or passes through openings in the motion sensor camera. However, the straps do not always stably support the motion sensor camera and are easily removed, thereby allowing the motion sensor camera to be stolen.
A support system for a motion sensor camera is desired.